Endure!Sans
Sans has absorbed the purple and cyan souls and has absorbed Frisk’s soul and DT as well as Chara’s DT. Sans has also had Gaster take over his body and (mostly) healed Gaster’s soul. Sans also has gained one LV for killing Frisk/Chara and another LV for absorbing their soul. Because of the many souls and huge amount of DT in him, Sans also has different forms and slightly different personalities per form. * Appearance: Sans is now 20% taller than Classic!Sans due to Gaster’s influence. Sans also has a crack that goes halfway up his forehead from the top of his right eye and another that goes almost to his mouth from the bottom of his left eye. Sans also has three purple lines that go straight down to his chin from Sans’s right eye and three more that go straight upwards to the top of his head from his left eye. Sans’s eyes glow cyan blue when not in combat or pissed beyond fury. During combat, Sans’s left eye is cyan blue and his right is red when not using gravity manipulation. When using gravity manipulation, his left eye flashes purple and cyan blue while his red right eye shrinks to a dot. When angered beyond wrath or horrified beyond belief Sans’s eye sockets will become empty except for a red dot in his left eye. Sans’s hoodie is purple now with a cyan blue inside and red cuffs. Sans still has some dust on his sleeves. His undershirt has a small upside down red heart where a human’s would be on it. His pants are black and now have cyan blue cuffs. Sans’s slippers are still red. * Powers: More blue bones than Classic!Sans. He still has the blue-eyed blasters that are a little bigger than Classic!Sans’s biggest blaster. These blasters shoot blue blasts that hurt you if you move while in one. Sans can also still summon blue and white toy knives that do 120% of his AT. He cannot rely too heavily on them, however, or he risks being influenced by the cyan soul. Sans can still summon random red bones that do 140% of his AT. He can now summon more than one red right eyed gaster blaster per fight, but they now do 170% of his AT instead of 200%. Also, Sans can still make purple bones that do twice the normal amount of Karma. He can now summon purple lower jawed blasters that stun for 1 second as well as his purple left eyed blasters that lower your INV by 20 frames for 3 seconds (or make you take 66% more damage for 3 seconds), but do no damage. Sans can now summon three different types of blocking head blasters: Purple left eyed blaster head (the weakest), red right eyed blaster head (stronger), and a purple left eyed and red right eyed blaster head (strongest). Overall, Sans is twice as fast as Classic!Sans and thinks quicker on his feet. Sans can also teleport using much less power than Classic!Sans so he teleports more. Sans will last 50 times as long as Classic!Sans in a fight, and he will wait for 5 hours before starting to fall asleep. A straight out fight is not the best way to win unless you are amazingly OP. Sans still has his purple book with unerasable entries on each timeline, reset, and AU that Sans knows about. The only power Sans got from Gaster was the ability to dodge the first hit no matter what (glitching). * Other: In progress